The Chosen One Saga: Part I
by Quiet Artifact
Summary: In the waning days of the Republic, one Jedi and Senator find themselves deeply in love. However as the shroud of the Dark Side falls, their lives will change forever. This is meant to be a story spanning from the end of Attack of the Clones to the fall of the Empire, whether it's ROTJ or not. Despite the prologue it's not all romance, I promise, plenty of suspense and adventure.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, so, this is the prologue of the story that is to be known as "The Chosen One". It's my first story on here so I'd like for you guys to be respectful in your reviews, if there are any. **

**I don't own any of this, George Lucas does, I'm simply retelling it my way. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue:

As Anakin awoke in the early morning, he had expected to wake up in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Alone and deeply saddened, until he looked up and saw the beautiful face of his loving wife, Padmé Amidala.

'_It wasn't a dream_,' He thought excitedly '_i__t was all real._'

Next to him, Padmé awoke and her dark brown eyes caught his attention, he looked at her and smiled. The way her brown curls cascaded down her hair, every facial feature, in fact every physical feature she had made her absolutely perfect, and Anakin did not doubt it.

"Good morning my love" he said as he passionately kissed her, his new wife. Padmé enthusiastically returned his kiss before pulling away and asking the most daunting question, the one he had hoped they could forget.

"Ani, when do you have to leave?"

Anakin's brow furrowed at the question. "Not until tomorrow morning, the council has granted me two days on the planet, and a third for travel back to the temple."

Padmé smiled. "So then we have all day and night?"

Anakin nodded happily before kissing her again, and this time, he would not let words get in the way of their love and passion. He had this last day left with his wife before he had to leave, and Force knows how long it would be until he saw her again, these things he put in the back of his mind for the day however, and simply gave himself over to the love of his life.

The simple lake country paradise of Varykino had been in Padmé's family for generations, it was the place where they had first fallen in love, and now, it was the place of their marriage. It's stunning beaches and waterfalls would forever stay in Anakin's mind as the only true paradise in the galaxy. The soft sand of the Lake Country was so much the opposite of his home planet of Tatooine, where it was rough and coarse and inevitably ended up everywhere. To him, Naboo was the perfect place to live with his wife, and where one day, in a simpler, less dangerous time, they could raise their family in peace.

Later that day, Padmé had suggested that they take a walk to the meadow where she told him of her first love, Paolo, and where they had first discovered their true feelings for each other.

As the waterfalls rumbled behind them, and all the grazing animals surrounded the couple, the world was nothing to Anakin and Padmé, for they were lost in each other. As Anakin held her in his arms, he began to realize something. He realized the love they shared, and the passion they had for each other was not only rare, but such a connection between the two was almost unheard of. It was as if they had truly become one with each other. Anakin knew this from the start and decided to mention it to Padmé.

"It's unheard of, you know, what you and I have." he stared lovingly into her eyes "I feel such a connection with you, as if I could find you wherever you are in the galaxy."

His loving wife looked at him, stared into his eyes and stated "You won't ever have to, we'll never be far from each other." before Anakin could read her thoughts she blurted out "I'm coming to Coruscant, since the war has started I will be needed there, especially since the Chancellor has been granted emergency powers, there's so much that needs to be-"

Anakin cut her off with a kiss before she could finish her sentence. "You do realize I may be off to war with Obi-wan, possibly to the Outer Rim and possibly for months at a time?" he warned her as he pulled away.

"Yes, I understand that, but at least then I will always be there for you when you return," she put her hand on his heart. "so that you can always return to a home with me."

Tears welled in Anakin's eyes, his home on Tatooine and the Jedi Temple were the only places he had ever considered calling home, but this, this was something he had always dreamed of. "Then it's settled, we will both leave for Coruscant, you'll have to wait a few days so as not to arouse suspicion."

Her face lit up as she began to see that things were looking up. "It'll take a few days to arrange my staff and transport anyway, it works out perfectly!"

* * *

They spend the rest of the night in each other's arms in the master bedroom of Varykino. After a bout of making love, Padmé simply looked into Anakin's eyes and began to cry.

"My love, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing is wrong, I'm just...so happy." She choked down her sobs as she wiped away her tears. "There is nothing more that I would rather do, than stay here with you. When this is all over, Ani, I want to live here. We can have children, raise a family, things will be perfect."

"I agree," He simply looked out to the moon that shone upon the lake, it was a beautiful thing to see something other than twin suns for once. "there is nowhere in the galaxy I would rather be, than with you, you are my angel, and always will be" He kissed her passionately and they fell asleep in each other's loving embrace.

* * *

The next day, Anakin was readying his Jedi starfighter for take off, R2 was loaded and the ship was ready, all that was left was to say goodbye to his new wife. Although it would only be a few days until they saw each other again, every hour felt like a lifetime.

"I promise you, we may have to keep this a secret, but one day, when this war is over, we will show ourselves." He looked into Padmé's eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Don't cry, I love you, more than anything, more than life itself, I will see you soon, I promise." he gently wiped the tears from her face and she smiled.

"I will let you know when I land, you already know where my apartment is?"

"Of course, and I know exactly how to get in and out without being seen." A grin crossed his face, did she detect a hint of pride?

"No, it's our home, you can come and go as you please however you want, you can walk right in the front door for all I care." She knew he probably would dismantle the security systems anyway and break in, simply to prove he could.

Anakin kissed her one last time. When their lips met, Padmé's heart fluttered. She felt as though she was being filled with life and for a moment, she felt as invincible as her beloved Anakin. Breaking away that kiss was the hardest thing she had ever done.

"Goodbye my love, it will not be long." He climbed into his starfighter and before closing the cockpit he looked at her with loving eyes and said "May the Force be with you, angel."

* * *

**So this was only a prologue, the first chapter is coming, I just kind of wanted to set a base point as to where the story will actually be starting! It'll be running through Return of the Jedi, though it will turn AU about halfway through Revenge of the Sith, but after that it will be completely 100% my story.**

**Just a reminder, this is my first story, so any constructive criticism is welcome, just don't be jerks haha, I hope you guys enjoy it!**


	2. Chapter 1: Foreshadows

**Here is chapter one, I kind of already finished it by the time I finished the prologue, the next update won't happen for a couple days though. Enjoy!**

As Anakin looked out into the Coruscant skyline, he saw the endless buildings, the millions of speeders flying throughout the sky, and millions of innocent people that had simply accepted what was on the Holo-net as complete truth. It had been a year and a half since the Clone Wars had started, it had been that long since his marriage to senator Padmé Amidala. She was the center of his world, the love of his life, and now, he was finally going to see her after 5 months of contributing to the Out Rim sieges. During the deadly campaign, he had seen many friends, many Jedi killed. It was only by the will of the Force that Obi-wan hadn't been taken as well. Soon enough he heard footsteps behind him.

"Anakin, the council will see you now." Obi-wan called to him, he had been his friend and mentor almost all his life, he knew the war had taken it's toll on Anakin and that his brother would need a period of rest and meditation if he was going to last the war's full extent.

Anakin fell into step behind Obi-wan as they made their way up the steps to the council chamber. "So how much trouble am I in this time?" he asked with a sigh of exhaustion.

"For once, not at all," Obi-wan joked with him. "in fact, it is rather good news the council wishes to give you."

As the doors of the council chamber opened silently, the Jedi master and his padawan stepped inside. Obi-wan took his seat while Anakin stood in the center of the room. He had always felt as though he was on trial in this room, as though he was always doing wrong somehow. He had hoped today might be different.

"Anakin, you may relax, we've noticed your leadership and your invaluable talents in this war, do not think otherwise." Mace Windu looked at him cautiously, as though he was scared to give the news. "We believe that especially after the campaign in the Outer Rim, you deserve a period of rest and time to meditate, you will be given a month to recuperate before you are considered fit for battle. You may go wherever you desire, and you will not be bothered unless it is of the utmost importance."

Anakin leapt for joy inside, but kept his impregnable facade on the outside, so as to not give away his true intentions of visiting a certain senator of Naboo.

"Thank you, masters," Anakin bowed deeply to the council and before he turned to leave, he insisted. "I will not disappoint you, I promise."

After Anakin left, master Adi Gallia spoke up. "Master Windu, perhaps it is not best to give him such a large amount of time away from battle, I fear there may be more than simply meditation on his mind while he is here."

"As do I, but trust, Skywalker desires," Master Yoda replied. "so an opportunity, we must give him."

The council was silent on this matter as it turned it's attention to the next set of battles and what generals to send out, having to tread carefully, for they were losing many masters in the heat of battle.

Anakin strode down the hall to his quarters, he would at least have to spend a few moments here, as well as let others see him heading to his room so as not to arouse suspicion before he left for Padmé's apartment, now their apartment. He locked his door and lingered for a few moments before quietly slipping out through the lower hanger bay. He had always been good at being unseen, but as the sun set and darkness fell upon Coruscant, he was now invisible, a ghost. As Anakin sped through the evening traffic to his wife's home, thoughts rushed in his mind about the war, how easy it was becoming, there had to be some trick, the Seperatists were not this naive...

Anakin soon put these thoughts out of his mind as he reached the landing platform of his wife's apartment. As he got up out of his speeder he noticed the most beautiful woman in the galaxy, the center of his life, rushing to meet him.

"Anakin, oh I was so worried," She kissed him passionately. "how long are you back for?"

Anakin looked her in the eye and smiled. "A month, my love, they've given me a month of meditation time, they feel as though I've needed time away from constant war, which I won't argue against"

"Ani, that's wonderful!" She exclaimed as he picked her up and carried her over to the leather couch and they sat down in each other's arms.

"So what shall we do on my first night of "meditation"?" Anakin inquired.

The love of his life stared at him for a moment and smiled "Hmmm, I can think of a few things."

And with that, they spent the rest of the night lost in their passion and love.

* * *

Somewhere in the industrial sector of Coruscant, Darth Sidious waited. As he watched his apprentice's ship land, he contemplated all they had done, and still had left to do. This is what he and his former master had worked for their entire lives. The downfall of the Jedi Order. And now that he was dead, and had been for over 10 years, Sidious and his latest apprentice, Tyrannus, continued his plans, and they were falling together perfectly. The Chancellor had been given emergency powers, the army had been created, and the Jedi were spread all across the galaxy fighting, not knowing that their doom lie right underneath their feet.

"I have done as you requested, my master." Tyrannus removed his hood to reveal his public identity as Dooku, Count of Serenno. Count Dooku had once been part of the Jedi Order itself and had even been the master of Qui-Gon Jinn. However he had noticed the fall of the Republic and became disillusioned with the Order and left. Since then, his eyes had been opened to the ways of the Sith. His master had not only enticed him, but had changed his life forever.

Sidious smiled underneath his hood. "Good, my apprentice, the war will come to an end soon, but first, we must lure the war here. Only then can Grievous take the Chancellor and draw out the relentless Jedi Kenobi and Skywalker. "Return to the Invisible Hand, and wait for my command, when I give the word, begin the assault."

"Yes, my master" Dooku turn on a heel and headed back to his ship. The Invisible Hand was docked above the Outer Rim world of Crystophsis, and it led the largest and most formidable army of the Seperatist movement. The time would come soon, most of all, his master's plans required the utmost patience to carry out. It could be weeks or even months before he was called upon. Until then, he would wait...

* * *

_2 months later..._

The space above Coruscant was filled with Seperatist and Republic battle cruisers alike, droid ships and Republic fighters engaged in fights across the area. In the midst of the battle, two Jedi starfighters headed towards the Seperatist flagship of the Invisible Hand.

"Which one did you say it was Anakin?" Obi-wan always hated flying with a passion, and this battle wasn't helping.

"Straight ahead master, the one crawling with vulture droids." Anakin smirked jokingly, this would be fun.

"Oh wonderful, this is going to be easy!" Obi-wan yelled sarcastically as the vulture droids sprang up and flew towards them by the dozen. A clone starfighter squadron appeared behind the two Jedi. "Oddball do you copy?" Obi-wan was a bit more relieved to have back up, he trusted his men with his life.

"Yes sir, set S foils in attack position, stay in formation and keep on their tails." The clone commander ordered to his men as they flew through the storm.

Anakin couldn't help but break from his master's side to help out the clones, they were proficient but they had nothing on him, one of the best pilots in the galaxy. Eventually, Obi-wan called him back to his side, they had a job to do.

"Anakin stay on the mission, they are doing their job so that we can do ours." He understood his former padawan's loyalty to the men, but they had their priority.

"Yes master, keep heading towards the ship." Anakin sped through the ensuing battle towards the Seperatist flag ship and was almost to the hanger when his master ended his momentum.

"Well have you noticed the shields are still up!" Obi-wan yelled

Anakin noticed he was right, he pulled up and took out the generators before heading any closer. "Sorry about that master." He apologized sheepishly. As they made it into the hangar, they met opposition, but nothing beyond a few battle droids. R2 would stay in the hangar and provide technical assistance as they made their way through the ship. Anakin suddenly sensed something dark. "I think this is a trap." He noticed the look of agreement on Obi-wan's face.

"Oh I don't doubt it." Obi-wan replied.

Anakin was a bit confused. "Next move then?"

Obi-wan smiled back at him. "Spring the trap."

* * *

**Sorry guys, had to leave a bit of a cliff hangar! The next chapter will be up soon, it'll shift to AU after chapter two I think, but I'll see how it goes. The chapters will also start to get longer, I'm hoping around 2,500 words possibly, but like I said before, we'll see. Reviews are always welcome! Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 2: Homecomings

**Here you go guys, chapter 2! I know I said it would take a few days but I got it done last night (Okay, technically this morning at like 1 am). I'm homeschooled, and I also sprained my ankle in a mosh pit at a Crown the Empire/We Came as Romans concert this past Sunday so I have a lot of free time before it heals up hahaha. Without further introduction, here's chapter 2. **

* * *

As Anakin and Obi-wan boarded the elevator to search for the Chancellor, they were not the only ones on board that knew what was happening. On the bridge of the Invisible Hand, General Grievous was monitoring the Jedi's progress up the elevator and began to panic, though he would never let any of his subordinates know that. "Shut down the elevator, trap the Jedi scum!" the General wheezed. During his escape from Coruscant, the filthy Jedi master Windu had crushed his insides slightly and he had since developed a malfunction. "Sent out Droidekas to meet our guests!" Grievous struck fear into the very core of his Cato Nemoidian underlings and even the battle droids.

"Y-yes ss-sir." The Nemoidian shakily shut down the lift and had given to order to release two Droidekas to meet the Jedi.

* * *

When the elevator stopped abruptly, Anakin and Obi-wan knew what was happening.

"R2, the lift has stopped, we need you to activate it. It's lift 3122."

Below, in the hanger, the little astromech droid rolled over to the input system and went to work. However at first, he sent the lift flying down.

As Anakin and his former master held on for dear life, he yelled into his com-link.

"R2 we need to be going up not down!"

R2 understood and reversed the lift's direction. Soon the two Jedi were flying up to the viewing dome at the top of the ship.

"Droids..." Obi-wan sighed

"Hey, no loose wire jokes." Anakin replied

"I didn't say anything." Obi-wan shot back

Anakin smirked. "He's doing his best"

Obi-wan insisted. "I didn't say anything!"

As they exited the lift, they found two droidekas waiting for them.

"Blast, can things ever just be easy for us?" Obi-wan called to Anakin who had already dispatched his droid attacker and had moved on to helping his former master.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Beamed Anakin as he cut down the last droid.

Obi-wan smirked at him. "Always the show off.." And with that they got back on the lift and headed towards the Chancellor.

Anakin chuckled. Soon they reached the chamber where Chancellor Palpatine was being held. As they walked towards him Obi-wan bowed respectfully.

"Chancellor." He greeted the leader of the Republic honorably.

"Are you alright?" Anakin asked without even bowing.

"Count Dooku." Chancellor Palpatine hadn't taken his eyes off the doors as the Count himself walked in flanked by two super battle droids. "Get help, you're no match for him. He's a Sith lord." Obi-wan understood the fear in the Chancellor's voice.

"Your excellency, Sith lords are our specialty." Obi-wan smiled.

The two Jedi let their robes fall to the floor and unclipped their lightsabers from their belts and readied themselves for the challenge in front of them.

"Your swords please, let us not make a mess of things in front of the Chancellor." Dooku asked with fake kindness in his voice as he also unclipped his lightsaber.

Anakin stared at Dooku, the man who took his hand from him 3 years earlier. "My powers have doubled the last time we met Count."

"Good, twice the pride, double the fall." Dooku replied calmly as he ignited his crimson blade and Anakin and Obi-wan did the same.

"This time we take him together." Obi-wan remarked.

Anakin leaned over and replied quietly. "I was about to say that."

Count Dooku was the first to attack, Anakin was quick to parry and throw him into Obi-wan's attack. However Dooku blocked his strike and with ferocity pushed Anakin back into the wall, awaiting the battle droids to attack.

Anakin quickly regained his footing and climbed up the stairs to rejoin the fight. The super battle droids stood in his path, however, he made short work of them. Soon enough the two Jedi had Dooku on the defensive under he caught and held Anakin's saber strike and sent Obi-wan flying into the other platform while he kicked Anakin back, giving him a chance to break the platform on top of the Jedi master, knocking him out. Anakin jumped back up and fought Dooku even more fiercely than he ever had before. They jumped back down to the first level in front of the Chancellor and continued to block and parry each other, neither one gaining the upper hand. They finally caught each other in a saber lock, each one trying to overpower the other.

"I sense much fear in you, Skywalker." Dooku remarked as he felt Anakin's strength waning, or so he thought. "You have hate, you have anger, yet you don't use them."

Just then, Anakin broke the lock and attacked stronger and stronger with each strike at the Count. Anakin was finally able to overpower him and in one swift move, cut off his hands and caught his lightsaber in his hand, he had the dangerous Sith lord at saber point, ready to get off his head.

The Chancellor laughed, a touch of evil in his voice. "Good Anakin, good. Kill him. Kill him now."

Dooku looked at his master in surprise. He realized now that he did not fit into Sidious' plans, and that he was to die here, and it had been planned all along.

"I shouldn't." Anakin was conflicted, he knew his past, what he had done before, it wasn't the Jedi code to kill an unarmed prisoner, but he felt something tugging at him.

"Do it." Palpatine spat at him.

The next moment, Anakin delivered the last cut, and Dooku's headless body fell to the floor as Anakin stood over it and put his lightsaber away. "I shouldn't have done that. He was an unarmed prisoner, it's not the Jedi way." Anakin showed his guilt as he freed the Chancellor's restraints.

"It is only natural, he cut off your hand, and you wanted revenge." Palpatine replied. In truth, it fit perfectly into his plans. Soon the boy would come to understand, there is not going back to this life, this code keeping him limited, and indeed those who enforce it, would be gone soon. Nothing would stand in his way.

Anakin went over and checked Obi-wan's pulse, he was alive, and would live if they could get him out of there.

"Anakin, there's no time." Palpatine insisted as he noticed Anakin's attempt. He couldn't allow the Jedi master to survive this, but he might not have a choice.

"His fate will be the same as ours." Anakin picked him up and threw him over his shoulder as they ran through the ship.

As Obi-wan gradually regained consciousness, albeit at the wrong time. As he awoke over Anakin's shoulder he noticed the current situation, and it was not good. _"Grievous must be scared."_ he thought, to send a battalion of battle droids after them. Though incompetent usually, there were still a great number chasing them throughout the ship. "Anakin, would you mind putting me down so we can get out of this ordeal?" As Anakin dropped Obi-wan and they continued to run, and without any warning, a ray shield suddenly surrounded them, preventing the trio from moving any further. They should have foreseen it, however they didn't. And this was a problem.

"A ray shield...of course it's a ray shield." Anakin remarked with a touch of sarcasm in his voice.

"How did this happen? We're smarter than this." Obi-wan was surprised, the Dark Side must be very strong indeed for them to miss something so simple.

Palpatine calmly stood aside, his shielding locked down. _"Fools, they don't even notice what is right next to them."_ the Sith lord thought to himself.

"I say we stay patient." Anakin replied. "R2 will be along soon, and he'll release the ray shield." Just then, R2-D2 burst through the door and slammed into the opposite wall, as if being chased. Sure enough, two droidekas flanked by a dozen battle droids had caught up to them.

The droids bound their hands in electric cuffs and forced them along.

_"Ahhh, just wonderful."_ Anakin thought.

Obi-wan must have read his mind since the next glance he gave Anakin just spoke _"I hope you have a plan." _

They made their way to the bridge where the General was waiting for them.

"Ahhhh, General Kenobi, the negotiator. It seems diplomacy will not help you this time." He turned to Anakin. "And Anakin Skywalker, I would have expected someone with your reputation to be...smarter."

Anakin winced at his wheezing. "General Grievous, you're shorter than I remember."

Obi-wan rolled his eyes, even in this situation it would seem his former padawan really did have no fear.

"We're in a bad situation here Anakin, try not to upset him." But Anakin simply smiled.

"Your lightsabers will make fine additions to my...collection." Grievous coughed as he placed their lightsabers inside his cape.

Anakin already had a plan however. As he always did, even he didn't know how he got out of things like this sometimes, but he would reflect on that later. It was time to get out of here, now. "R2, now!" He exclaimed as the droid unleashed everything in his arsenal. It was a perfect distraction so that Anakin and Obi-wan could retrieve their lightsabers. As they ignited theirs, Grievous commanded his bodyguards to attack. They were formidable droids with double-sided electric staves. They would have been an issue for anyone else but two of the greatest Jedi of the order.

Grievous knew he had been defeated. He decided to break the glass of the bridge and crawl up the ship to the escape pods, leaving the Jedi and the Chancellor alone. With the ship going down, Anakin jumped on the controls.

"Are you sure you can fly this type of cruiser?" Obi-wan asked

"You mean can I land what's left of it? Though judging from the current situation I would say the ability to pilot this piece thing isn't important anymore." Anakin replied calmly. He knew he could land them safely, the question was how and where. As they sped down through the atmosphere of Coruscant with only half a Seperatist cruiser, ships armed with water cannons flew beside them to put out the fires as they crash landed on a Republic air strip.

"Well, another happy landing." Obi-wan gave a smile of relief as they left the ship and boarded a transport to the Senate building to deliver the Chancellor. As they landed, they found a group of senators and Jedi master Mace Windu approach them. When Anakin stepped off the transport, he turned to Obi-wan.

"Are you sure you're not coming?"

"Oh no, I don't like dealing with politicians. It's your turn this time." Obi-wan replied.

Anakin's brow furrowed. "Fine, but you owe me one. And not for saving your skin for the 10th time."

"9th time," Obi-wan cut him off. "that business on Cato Nemoidia, that doesn't count."

Anakin smiled. "Alright, I'll see you at the briefing."

As Anakin walked with the group of senators, he noticed a certain presence in the Force. Something very familiar that he loved, as he turned away from the group, he noticed the most beautiful woman in the galaxy waiting for him behind a column. He was home..

* * *

**Let me know how you guys liked it! Once again, criticism is always welcome, constructively. I've always had in mind what to write but for some reason I'm stuck on the transition from Episode III to the time frame of Episode IV. I've never liked having romance between Anakin and Padmé in their forties, to me it's always seemed weird. Oh well, I'm getting ahead of myself, if you have any suggestions, let me know! Otherwise I'll cross that bridge when I come to it!**

**God bless!**


	4. Chapter 3: Secrets

**So here's chapter 3, things start to get a bit more intriguing... I went AU a little earlier than originally planned, I know, but I felt it was right. I've also decided to extend the fall a little bit as well. It may be about a year before Padmé becomes pregnant and things really start to go bad, but like I said, we'll see! Always try to review after you read and let me know what you think!**

* * *

"Ani, I'm so glad you're safe." Padmé was crying. "There were rumors...that you'd been killed." She gasped out between kisses.

Anakin pulled back and looked at her. "No my love, I will always come back to you. Always." It was then he noticed that she was shaking. "What's the matter? You're trembling."

"Nothing is wrong Ani, I'm just, so happy to have you home safe, these months have been awful without you." She quietly whispered to him as he held her in his arms. Why couldn't things be as they were a year and a half ago when they were first married? Why did things have to get worse every day?

Anakin could tell Padmé was distraught without him. She had a right to be, he had been gone for months, first to the Outer Rim, then to be called back to have to rescue the Chancellor. It's not as if the mission was a burden, the man had always been a mentor and friend to him ever since he had arrived on Coruscant to begin his life as a Jedi. He seemed to put more faith and trust in him than the Jedi Council ever did. As they turned to leave the Senate building, he realized once again that he had a home to return to. Of course he couldn't just walk in with Padmé on his arm, he still had to wait for her to leave and then take the most indirect route, at least it was still paradise to him. It was safe.

* * *

_Later that night in the Chancellor's office.._

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine had run over the events of the day in his mind. Anakin had shown strength in his anger, incredible strength. However the boy still lacked discipline, he would not follow orders unless made to. _"This will have to change."_ He thought to himself. His plan would have to run a bit longer than originally thought. Though as all important plans go, it will come to fruition soon. _"All I must do is wait."_ And with that, the Chancellor sent a holo-message to General Grievous informing him that he must wait a while longer to move the Separatists to Mustafar, and that the plan would take a bit longer.

"Yes my lord." Grievous bowed reverently and turned off the message. He was growing impatient, the time to strike was soon, and yes his master would not take the chance. He would end up waiting too long and his plan would come to ruin...

Palpatine knew that Grievous was becoming increasingly impatient with the plan, he wished to strike now. However he did not fit into this endgame, someone else would take his place, and rule at his side. However, for now, he had to set the smaller part of his plan in motion. He contacted Jedi Master Windu and informed him of his proposition.

* * *

In the council chamber that very night, three masters sat in deep discussion and thought. Obi-wan, Master Yoda, and Mace Windu could not come into agreement.

"Masters," Obi-wan began. "I don't think that putting Anakin in this position is a smart idea. Asking him to betray someone who he has become very close to will not only shake his faith in the council, but it will shatter it."

Yoda sensed the truth in Obi-wan's words, and while he agreed it may not be the best course of action, he spoke up. "The best idea, this may not be. It is our only option. We must know what the Chancellor is up to."

"Yoda is right, whether the Chancellor is controlled by the Sith, or he is simply another politician looking out for himself, something is wrong. This is our chance, Palpatine wishes for Anakin to be his envoy on the council, we will let him, we simply will ask him to report on what he finds out about the Chancellor." Mace looked at his young friend, Obi-wan was by no means clueless when it came to Anakin however on this matter, he could see no other way.

"Please, I ask you to see reason, send Anakin out on another campaign, send him outside the blasted galaxy, but do not ask him to do this. Loyalty is something very important to Anakin, if you ask him to break that, we could be in very real danger."

"Obi-wan, I understand what you're saying, however this is the only course of action we can take. We MUST know what is happening, we are already on the brink of civil war, the Senate is turning against us more and more by the day. We have to know the extent of the Sith's control. If the boy is strong enough to resist temptation, he will have earned my trust."

Obi-wan's eyes widened as he began to understand exactly the reason for this. "So you're using him as bait. You're dangling him over the edge of the abyss to see if he can be trusted or not! You don't even seem to care for his trust, only about the Sith lord you're trying to lure out." he was even starting to lose faith when Yoda broke in.

"Obi-wan, you love Anakin. Wish to see him grow and strengthen, you do. While the shroud of the Dark Side clouds our judgement, these things, he cannot do." Yoda got up from his seat and walked out, and as he left he called to the other two masters. "Adjourned, this meeting is. In the morning, give him his new assignment, we will."

* * *

The next morning, Anakin reported to the council immediately after he arrived at the temple. "Wonderful." He thought. "What have I done this time?" It always seemed that he was never right, as though he always had done something wrong. And no matter how much he did well, the council always seemed to point out his shortcomings. In short, they didn't trust him.

As the door to the chamber opened and Anakin stepped inside, he felt something was uneasy. He bowed to the council and the session began. Master Windu was the first to speak.

"Skywalker, you have done well in your rescue of the Chancellor, we would like to congratulate you on a mission success." Windu seemed as though he tread carefully, as if he knew what he would say next would not sit well.

Anakin knew there would be a catch, there always had been. "Is there something else, mast Windu?"

Mace looked at Obi-wan, signaling him to begin what was sure to come into an argument.

"Anakin, the Chancellor has requested that you be his envoy on the Jedi council, you will report to him and report back to us on the news he wishes to bring to the council's attention."

Anakin's eyes lit up. "Does this mean I will be made a master?"

Obi-wan smiled, though not officially one, he had more than earned it. "Yes, temporarily, you will take a seat at this council and have a say in our discussions."

Before Anakin could reply, Yoda called the session ended, which puzzled him. Though he did not question the old master. As Anakin walked down the long corridor to his room, Obi-wan called to him down the corridor.

"Come, take a walk with me." Obi-wan said to him as though he was still a young padawan. They entered into the temple gardens, a place reserved strictly for senior members of the council, a place he had always dreamed of going. As they walked, Obi-wan suddenly stopped and turned to Anakin, his eyes saddened and grave.

"Anakin, there is more I must tell you about your assignment."

Confused, yet curious, Anakin listened intently.

"The council also wants you to report on all the Chancellor's actions. They want to know what it is that he is up to, and to what extent the Sith have control over the Republic." Obi-wan could only watch as Anakin's expression darkened, he felt betrayed, as he knew he would.

"You want me to spy on the Chancellor? You want me to betray a man who has been nothing but a mentor and a friend to me? There is nothing he has done wrong." Anakin's voice began to raise.

"But Anakin search your feelings, something is out of place. You must know it." Obi-wan couldn't win this, he was merely digging himself a larger grave.

"Yes, there is. The council is asking me to spy on the most powerful man in the Republic, who I've always looked up to ever since I arrived here." Anakin retorted. "Why are you asking this of me?" He pleaded with Obi-wan.

"I am not, I'm on your side. Believe me, I fought for you, I knew it would not end well, but I could not sway the rest of the council." He spoke the truth, Obi-wan had tried his hardest, but still could not get through to them. He watched as Anakin's face lightened slightly, perhaps there was hope.

"Alright, I'll do it. If everyone is so concerned then there must be something I have to see. When do I report to the Chancellor's office?" He asked while staring down at the floor.

"In the morning." Obi-wan replied. "I will give you time to meditate on this, you will not be disturbed unless you wish it so." And so Obi-wan left him alone in the gardens to clear his thoughts, hoping that Anakin might better understand the situation.

"Thank you, master." Anakin stayed for a moment and tried to think, but he just became even angrier. At first he felt stunned, shocked at the fact that they could ask him to do something like this. His anger began to boil inside of him, something that he had felt before, when he had slaughtered the Sand People, and killed Count Dooku in cold blood. Then, as if like a wave, calm swept over him. Anakin thought of Padmé, the center of his world, and what this would mean for them. He became silent and his thoughts became clear. If he was to work for the Chancellor, that would mean he would have to stay on Coruscant, which meant unlimited time with his loving wife. He stayed an hour or two more to meditate in the gardens. _"Maybe there is something more to this.." _Anakin thought long and hard, though it felt like something dark was moving against him constantly. _"Please." _He called out to the Force, hoping that it would strengthen him, and it did. _"All I want is to be trusted, to be loved, and to be accepted. If only they would accept me and stop fearing what I can do wrong, and realize the good I can do."_ This was Anakin's opportunity to earn the Master Windu's, and the council's, trust.

Soon after, he raced to Padmé's apartment to give her the news.

* * *

As Anakin returned home, he was glad to once again be with Padmé, she was the center of his world, and nothing would change that. Ever. When he first saw her he scooped her up into his arms and kissed her passionately, something she gladly returned.

"Well, good afternoon my darling, and to what do I owe this pleasure?" She smiled at him.

He decided not to tell Padmé all the details of his assignment just yet, only the most important part. "Well, I won't be leaving for a long time my love. The Chancellor has requested that I be his envoy to the Jedi council. The council agreed and have granted me the temporary rank of master while I complete this job. I report to the Chancellor's office in the morning."

Pamdé was so happy that her Anakin wouldn't be leaving again. She was speechless at the very thought, but she was also afraid. This mean that Anakin would be closer to the man who had started this war, she was afraid for Anakin.

Little did she know she and Obi-wan had the same things in mind.

"That's wonderful Ani, that's absolutely wonderful, you get to stay here, and we can be together every day!"

Anakin was as happy as ever, the work would begin tomorrow, however they at least had tonight to spend before everything would become so much more complicated. He was determined not to waste it.

"You are so beautiful," He simply stated to her. "nothing goes beyond your beauty. Absolutely nothing."

Padmé loved how everything was so simple to him. He loved her, and that was all that mattered to him. And of course, she loved him back, more than life itself. For tonight at least, everything had come together.

* * *

**So how did you guys like it? Let me know what you liked, let me know of things I should possibly change. **


	5. Chapter 4: Differences

**Here's chapter 4, the chapters will start to slow down a bit. Instead of something big happening in every chapter, they will be a lot more centered on the dialogue of the characters, especially since the new time frame set later in this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Anakin approached the Chancellor's office on his first day of his new assignment. Palpatine's Rodian secretary, Dar Nam, was waiting for him at his desk as the young Jedi appeared before him.

"I am here for Chancellor Palpatine, he's been expecting me."

The Rodian calmly nodded and showed him the door. "Right this way, master Jedi."

Anakin wasn't even officially a master, but the title given to him by someone unfamiliar with the ways of the Jedi flattered him nonetheless. "Thank you." He replied kindly as he entered the Chancellor's office.

"Ahhhh, Anakin, I trust you are well rested and ready for your assignments?"

Palpatine looked at him with piercing eyes. The man had always been like a father figure to him, there was nothing he could possibly have done to wrong the Jedi or the Republic. "This is going to be easy" Anakin thought to himself, with a hint of pride.

"Yes, your Excellency." He replied with a bow. "What would you ask of me?"

_"Good, he willingly will follow my commands."_ Palpatine's thoughts stirred a bit, there were many things for him to do. Not the least of which would be to carry a few pieces of correspondence to a few of the senators that had contacted him recently on different subjects. One of them was a reply to senator Amidala of Naboo. She and Bail Organa had once again presented him with a petition to give up his emergency powers and give power back to the senate for the duration of his term.

_"Yes, this will be a perfect opportunity to push them together again, to show him what the Jedi are keeping him from having. Simple, yet one day it will prove to be effective."_ The Chancellor looked at Anakin and replied. "Your first duty will be to deliver replies to a few of the senators that have contacted me recently. The is short and it includes senator Garm Bel Iblis of Corellia, Ban Oteen of the Malistare system, and Padmé Amidala of Naboo...I do believe you are still acquainted with the senator, are you not my boy?"

Anakin grinned. "Yes, your excellency, the senator from Naboo and I are still on good terms."

"He doesn't realize just how good of terms we are on." He stifled a laugh.

Palpatine put up a hand and replied. "My dear boy, formalities are of no use between us both, you may refer to me as Chancellor, or as Palpatine if you desire. I wish for there to be no secrets between us both my son."

Anakin bowed. "Thank you, Chancellor."

"You may go about your business Anakin, return to me once you are finished." And with that, Palpatine waved him away kindly.

* * *

Anakin's footsteps were as silent as the night sky on the floor of the senate building. It was a bit of a walk from the Chancellor's office to the Naboo Senate Delegation Offices, so he would go to the other senator's offices and save Padmé's for last. As he walked into the Naboo Senate Delegation offices after visiting the other senators, he noticed one of her handmaidens, Dormé at the front desk. She was one of the very few who knew of Anakin and Padmé's marriage and while she may not have approved, it made her lady happy.

"Hello Dormé, I'm here to see Padmé."

The handmaiden looked startled as her eyes met his, and they hardened a bit. "I'm sorry, she's not in today."

Anakin could tell she was lying, he didn't even have to use the Force to know. "I'm here on behalf of the Chancellor, strictly...well...mostly business."

Dormé stared at him as if she knew she was caught and hastily replied. "Alright, go on in, just don't run off with her for the day." She called to him as he walked into his wife's office. "She has work too you know!"

When he walked in, Padmé's melted. She hadn't been expecting Anakin to come in like this. It was a surprise, however it was a very welcome one. "Hi, my love." She smiled widely as he kissed her neck. "I love that you're here, but I just wasn't expecting you, has something happened?"

"Well, the Chancellor asked me to deliver a reply to you, do you know what it's for?" Anakin asked inquisitively as he handed her the datapad containing the reply to her petition.

"It's probably a rejection of the petition from the Delegation of 2000." She replied exhaustedly. "We've been trying for months to get him to give up his emergency powers and give them back to the senate so that we can try to negotiate an end to this war, but it looks like he won't. At least not now." Padmé was beginning to lose hope, they had tried for long to get all the required signatures, but Chancellor Palpatine had simply brushed it aside like a small child. Her suspicions were growing by the day.

Anakin brushed back a strand of her hair behind her ear and kissed her lovingly. "Forget that for now, be happy, my love. We have so much to be thankful for, we can deal with politics later."

Padmé smiled, she wanted to spend every waking moment of her life with him. He was absolutely her everything. "Hmm, alright. For a while, then I have to get back to work. And besides, we'll have all night long."

"A little while is all we need." Anakin smiled cleverly and kissed her passionately. He was lost not in her body, but in her love, her immense, unending love for him. After a while of kissing, Anakin's com beeped. He knew he had to go now, he just didn't want to. He looked at it and groaned.

"Get back to work love, we'll have all night later, for now we both have plenty to take care of." Padmé reassured him. The last she wanted was for him to leave her. She needed him, without him, she was nothing. But he had to go, they both had important duties.

"Alright, goodbye, my love. I'll see you at the apartment." Anakin kissed her one last time and slipped out of her office. As he slipped out Dormé had been waiting for him, he had definitely taken longer than expected. He sped past her as she quietly berated him for "Distracting the senator and caring only for his own selfish needs." Though he didn't much care.

* * *

Palpatine stood in his office looking out the skyline window behind his desk, lost in thought. _"The arrogant fool thinks he can complete the tasks given to him on his own time. Soon he will learn to follow my instructions to the letter."_ The Dark side was strong with the Chancellor, strong enough to shroud some of the greatest Jedi masters in the history of the Jedi Order. Ever since he could remember, Darth Plagueis had prepared him for these crucial moments. He had shown him everything he had known, and Palpatine was ambitious enough to learn even more on his own. He had become the most powerful Sith lord in galactic history, and yet he was hidden in plain sight.

The boy would one day become of great use to him, if he could keep him under his wing, feed him knowledge in small amounts, enough to undermine his trust in the council completely, things would fall into place exactly the way he needed them to.

For now, patience...

* * *

**3 months later**

Over the past few months since Anakin had begun his assignment to serve the Chancellor as well as keep an eye on him for the council, he had not found much that would shake his trust in the old man. The only thing that worried him were the dreams. Horrible, terrifying nightmares that would wake him up all night long. He had not yet told Padmé about them, he had always calmed her mind through the Force to keep her asleep, but they were getting worse.

The latest one was the most awful.

They had no true plot, more like images and scenes that he guessed were warnings. Scenes flashed in his mind of himself striking down fellow Jedi, even younglings. Thousands of clone troops betraying the Jedi all across the galaxy and attacking the temple. Even a vision of Padmé dying in what looked to be childbirth. The breathing, the breathing was horrible, he simply saw a black suit that looked to be cybernetic. He didn't know for sure, but something was telling him that he was seeing himself.

After the latest, Anakin decided to go to see master Yoda about these recurring nightmares. As Anakin told the old master the basics of what he was seeing, he noticed the old master begin to quiet.

"...Master?" Anakin asked after a few moments of silence. However Yoda simply ignored him. They simply sat in complete quiet for Force knows how long until Yoda spoke.

"These dreams, true, you think they will become?" He questioned.

"I don't know, I don't want them to. Not like the dreams of my mother." Anakin replied while staring at the floor. Anakin hadn't told Yoda of his dreams about Padmé, there was no way he could know, not right now.

"Listen to the living Force, you must. Guide you, it will."

Yoda simply stared at Anakin, noticing his confused look. "Confuse you this does? What know you of the living Force?"

Anakin had never really been asked that question before. He thought for a moment before giving his answer. "The living Force flows through us and gives us our power, and only a chosen few can wield it."

Yoda simply shook his head. "No, different, the living Force is. Surrounds us, it does, but also connects us."

Anakin began to understand what the master was saying.

"Can I connect with those around me, through thought?" Anakin liked where this was going.

"Only those with a strong connection to you, may you commune with through your thoughts."

As if realizing he had said too much, Yoda continued on the previous subject.

"Those who die, gone they are not. More in tune with the living Force, they are." Yoda continued.

"So you're saying that those before me can still be here?" Anakin asked.

Yoda nodded. "Further, it goes. Contact you, they can. They can help you turn from your path, you must, if you are to heed this warning."

Anakin understood. These nightmares were not simply dreams, they were warnings of the future. He did not understand, however, what they were warning him of. Was there a choice he had to make? Was he already too far gone?

"Gone, master Qui-gon is not. Always with you, he is." He replied as if he had been reading Anakin's mind, which would not be uncommon.

"Maybe I should try, at least try." Anakin thought. He wanted more than anything to be rid of this future that was supposed to happen, at any cost. Anakin had to talk to Obi-wan, he had to tell him everything. Only then would he truly have someone on his side.

* * *

Later that night as Padmé returned to her and Anakin's apartment, she was amused to find her beloved husband waiting for her, smiling. "Well what are you doing here so early?" She mused, she couldn't have been happier.

"I just thought I would come and surprise you." Anakin said, standing up to put his arms around her. "And before you ask, I took apart and rebuilt the locking mechanism to get it, it didn't take long." He smiled with a hint of pride as his skill with machines.

All Padmé could do was smile, he made her the happiest woman alive, and he was all hers. She looked up at him and locked eyes. "Why do you treat me so well? What have I done to deserve you?" She couldn't understand, out of all the people in the galaxy, he chose her to risk his life for.

Anakin didn't even have to think. "Because you are the most beautiful, kindest, most absolutely amazing woman in the entire galaxy, and I simply give to you what you deserve, everything that I can possibly be." And with that answer, Anakin picked her up and carried his wife over to the bed, where they could spend their night together yet again in each other's loving embrace.

As they lay together, Padmé suddenly heard Anakin's voice, but she noticed something odd, Anakin's mouth wasn't moving. She could hear his voice calling to her though as clearly as if he was speaking at that moment.

_"Padmé? Can you hear me?"_ Anakin's voice asked in her head.

_"Anakin? Yes,"_ She finally replied. _"But how?"_

Anakin laughed inside her head. _"It's a trick I learned, I think it's because of our connection. We've always had a stronger bond than most, and now we can use it."_ He explained.

This was an amazing moment, being able to communicate with the love of her life 24/7 no matter how far away? It was perfect...

* * *

The Jedi Council was convening the next morning to discuss the matter of Anakin, who, for all the work being done for the Chancellor, they still sensed needed something more to do.

"Masters, if I may," Obi-wan calmly started, he was ready to be done with this subject. "What if we gave Anakin a position of authority, such as saber instruction? He's one of the best swordsmen we have, would our students not benefit from his teaching?"

Master Yoda nodded in agreement. "A wise idea, this is. Teach the boy to have discipline, as well as help others. Agree with Master Kenobi, I do."

Adi Gallia was among the few to remain skeptical. "If Skywalker is to teach our padawans, then they will all fight with anger and recklessness. I don't trust the boy."

"Yes, Adi, that much is obvious." Obi-wan shot back. "My point is that to take someone like Anakin, who has been known to act reckless and make heated decisions, and give them authority, it will help them learn to grow and become the Jedi that I, along with many of the masters in here, desire to see him become." He continued calmly.

Master Windu seemed to agree with Ob-wan. "This is a decision we will monitor, Obi-wan. Many padawans are losing their masters to the war, it will be up to Anakin to help them gain strength in the absence of their usual masters."

"I believe he can and will handle this opportunity, if only it is presented to him." Obi-wan pleaded.

"Alright, you will be the one to give him the news. With that, our meeting is ended." Master Windu decided.

* * *

Training these padawans was a simple task, at times. Usually Anakin was the one that most of them aspired to be like, and therefore would take his instruction well. Others, not so much. There were a few padawans that simply refused his tutelage. The leader of which was a tall, blonde haired boy from the Stewjon system, Carth Owen. The boy was hot-headed and had the ego to match. Anakin watched as he sparred with one of the other students, a Togrutan named Va'an. She was strong as well, fast too. She seemed to be best at seeing a few moves ahead and forcing her opponent to fight her battle.

"Va'an, you're doing well at keeping ahead of your opponents and providing a strong defense, but don't forget that you also have to attack with strength as well. Defense isn't the only option, a solid black and a quick strike can make all the difference in a battle." Anakin enjoyed helping, most of the students, including the young Togrutan, appreciated his advice.

"Thank you, master. I'll work on my offense as well. I never really noticed that before." Va'an was always welcome to constructive criticism.

Carth, however, wouldn't have it. "What do you know? If you were as good as they say you are, you would still be out in the war instead of here sneaking out of the temple at night."

He must have noticed a switch in Anakin's presence in the Force, or maybe he just felt like adding insult to injury.

"Yeah, we all know you never sleep here. You break all the rules and yet the council doesn't do a thing. All because you're the 'Chosen One'."

"Carth, stop it. Anakin knows more than you ever will about fighting." Va'an tried to defend Anakin, but he simply held up a hand.

"Thank you Va'an, but I have no idea what it is he's talking about. I was given this assignment to help train you all because the council trusted me enough with it. And I intend to make good on that trust." Anakin turned to Carth, still as calm as ever. "Carth, you're a great fighter, from your form to your use of unique attacks and defensive maneuvers, however I noticed you have a problem with your left arm. It seems to be slightly impeding your range, maybe it's something I could help you work on."

"Help from you? I think I would rather get eaten alive by a Sarlaac." Carth sneered as he turned to leave. "Va'an, you coming or not?"

The young girl shook her head. "I'll catch up later, I want to work a little longer."

Carth simply shook his head, probably muttering something about Anakin. The boy was a great fighter, but he lacked almost everything else a Jedi required, from patience to forgiveness.

"He'll come around." Va'an encouraged him.

"Even if he doesn't, he needs my approval for the trials, and without working that arm, I don't think he''ll make it."

"Anakin? Would you mind sparring with me? I think I could learn a lot more."

Anakin was stunned, normally padawans were afraid he would cut them in half, but the Togrutan seemed to be serious. "Well, if you insist, but don't blame me if you end up in the infirmary, you asked for it."

"The same could be said for you." Va'an couldn't help but laugh, she knew she would be beat easily, however she wanted so badly to be everything she had the potential for, and if that meant sparring with (and losing to) the best of the best, then she would.

The fight lasted surprisingly long, it seemed as though it would go on forever. Wherever Va'an struck, Anakin was there. And with every block, he had found a way through. The good thing was that she was able to picture the moves in her mind and put them to use, and she was quickly beginning to use Anakin's own moves against him, which helped a great deal. Finally, however, Anakin found her weak point and reverse summersaulted over her head and hit her in the back.

"Thank the Force for training sabers!" She exclaimed as Anakin helped her up.

"That...was a good fight. Definitely nothing I expected." Anakin was surprised she had lasted this long against him, no one ever had, save Obi-wan. However that was different. "Of all the students, I would say you out of all deserve to take trials the most. I've never seen a student so determined before, why do you hang out with Carth and the others? You're nothing like them."

Va'an thought for a moment. "They're good people, just.."

"...Just not to me." Anakin finished.

"Well, they think that everyone deserves equal treatment, and they see how powerful you are, and they're afraid."

Anakin's thoughts began to race. _"Why is everyone so afraid of me? What have I possibly done?" _

Va'an seemed to notice his distress. "Anakin..? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Come on, let's get something to eat." He replied quickly as they finally left the training room for the dining area.

* * *

_"Anakin?"_

_"I'm here, how are you?"_

_"Stressed, things are getting worse by the day. By the time the war ends we'll be living in a dictatorship, it's starting to scare me, Ani." _Padmé felt that Anakin was stressed as well. "_What's wrong love?"_

_"Nothing, I can come see you soon, maybe I can help ease your stress for a while. I'll see you soon my angel."_

Before Padmé could answer, she knew he was gone. She had felt him flare in distress, as though a homing beacon lead her thoughts to his. She had only hoped he had not done the same and discovered what she had to tell him. She was pregnant, 1 month by the look of it. _"I hope Anakin understands..." _She thought to herself. Just as she was starting to distress, Sabé walked in, and of course she knew of her marriage to Anakin.

"Milady, what's wrong? It's not morning sickness again is it?" Sabé had been there for her ever since she was 13, they had been through so much together, they had no secrets. She and Dormé were the only two who knew of her fairly recent pregnancy, only a week or two, but she could feel it already.

"No...no. It's just, Anakin will be here soon. I haven't figured out how to tell him yet."

Sabé rolled her eyes. "He just has to make everything complicated, doesn't he?"

"He doesn't! I just don't know how he'll react, I guess I'm just afraid, I know he won't give up. But us being in our positions, this was not the time, at all." Padmé knew that Anakin would support her always, but she didn't know what they would do with the baby, it would be such a big secret to keep, as if the marriage alone wasn't hard enough...

Sabé noticed the look of distress on her face. "I'm sorry, Anakin will understand, and knowing him, he'll find a way to make it work, I know he will."

"I hope you're right..." Padmé could only hope.

* * *

**So this chapter was a bit different, considerably longer, as well as more dialogue than the previous ones, this is how it will stay (I hope, sometimes it may be a bit shorter simply because of my schedule) But for now, just let me know what you guys think!**


	6. Update

**Hey guys, so, this is just a quick update on the story. I'm almost done with the next chapter, don't worry! My only issue is just figuring out some conflict stuff and story flow ideas so that the story can be long, and run smoothly and still keep you guys interested. I'm still writing, I have a lot of ideas down, but I'm just dealing with some writer's block, we all do! Plus I have things like vocal practice, work (Too soon to be back because of my ankle but still :/) and some family stuff. So just bear with me! I'll be getting the next chapter out by Thursday or Friday at the absolute latest. **

**God bless!**


	7. Chapter 5: Friendships

**If any of you guys have read this chapter originally, I had decided to put in the siege of Jabiim. However, after much (2 months) thought and being very, very sick and having a sprained ankle (2013 has been great so far.), I've decided to simply focus on Anakin and Padmé and the story related to them. I'll be switching viewpoints still, don't worry! I just won't be going into any of the battles, maybe I'll have a couple flashbacks in dreams/nightmares but that's all I'm saying for now. Chapter 6 will be up soon, don't worry guys, I'm back.**

* * *

"When will Anakin be here, milady?" Sabé wanted to know so that she could possibly get a moment alone with him and give him what he deserved. "How could he have done this? This isn't just irresponsible, it's outrageous! If he wants to keep this a secret he's doing a horrible job." The handmaiden knew it wasn't her place to say but she wouldn't give it up.

"He'll be here soon, I know it." Padmé replied without looking up from her work. She had been so busy trying to fight a new law giving the Chancellor power to use the army to arrest any citizen of the Republic simply on speculation of treason, and without a warrant. If this bill was passed, they would be living in a military controlled, so-called "Republic". It would be the end of the democracy they so desperately needed again. Just as she was finishing up the proposal for Bail Organa, Anakin walked in.

"Hello love," He greeted her as he kissed her forehead lightly. "are you alright?" Anakin had noticed the stressed look on her face.

"I'm fine, just frustrated."

"Well, maybe you should put stop for the day, it's almost sunset, maybe we could have dinner and just spend the night together?"

Anakin always knew how to make her feel better. Padmé smiled. "Hmm, I'd like that"

"Good, then I'll see you at home, I hate having to leave separately, I don't want to hide anymore, love."

"I know, but soon we won't. I have something to tell you at home though, I'll see you soon, I promise." Padmé cupped his face in her hands and kissed him passionately before he left.

* * *

**_The next_ day...**

As Darth Sidious looked upon the Coruscant skyline once again, he felt the unmistakable Force presence of Anakin. "His power is growing by the day, I can feel it. We must make our move soon, my young apprentice."

Suddenly, a young man stepped from the shadows, and the shadows seemed to follow him. His black hair cascading over his pale, scarred face which was illuminated only by his seething yellow eyes. "Yes, my master. Soon we will have our revenge." His voice thick with rage, this was Sidious' secret weapon.

_"Jedi fools,"_ Sidious thought. _"they believe there to be only one Sith lord left, this will be their undoing..."_

"When do we strike, master?"

"Patience, my young apprentice. Patience is key to this plan. If we wait too long or strike to early, it will all fall apart. For now you will watch and wait, stay hidden...Lord Vader."

The young Sith lord bowed as he crept back into the shadows. "Yes...my master."

* * *

_"I should tell him. Tonight"_ Padmé thought frantically. She knew he would find out eventually, but now would be the best time to tell Anakin before it was too late. Before she could think anything else, Anakin was behind her, kissing her neck. As much as she loved it, she had to tell him what was going on.

"Ani..." She began. He noticed her shaking.

"What's the matter? You're trembling." Anakin looked into her eyes as if to say, "I love you, let me help you!"

"I'm...I'm pregnant..."

Anakin looked at her for a moment, stunned. He didn't know what to say, he was happy, happier than he had ever been in his life. But a child could endanger their entire secret. And yet he was still happy. "That's...w-well that's wonderful." He could barely get the words out.

"What are we going to do? We can't hide this forever Ani."

Anakin simply stared at her. "How far along?

"One month."

"Then we have plenty of time, my angel." Anakin always knew how to make things seem easy.

"But when the baby is born, I doubt the queen will allow me to serve as senator any longer. And if the council discovers the father the-"

Anakin cut her off. "I know, I know, we'll deal with all of that when it comes. Right now, this is a happy moment, only you and I here. I couldn't be happier."

Padmé smiled. "I think that can be arranged, love."

* * *

"Make sure to move your feet! Don't get one in one place for too long, stay active, keep moving. These are things you all have to remember." Anakin called out to his class as they sparred with each other. "The trials are soon, and whether you believe you are ready or not, it is my decision to make, if you take them." Of course, he heard a sneer from the corner. Carth and his group still had no respect for Anakin's tutelage, no matter what it was. It didn't matter though, without his approval, they wouldn't be going anywhere.

"Alright, everyone, dismissed for the day. Remember to think ahead, always be 3 steps ahead of your opponent." As Carth walked out the door, he pushed Anakin out of the way. This was it, he had had enough, he grabbed the boy by his robes and slammed him into the wall.

"Listen to me, I don't care if you like me or not. I don't care if you respect me or not. I would prefer your respect, however you could just give me the chance to help you, then you could make it. Otherwise, you're not making it to the trials, I won't let someone as arrogant and grudging as you represent the Jedi Order. Soon enough, Obi-wan burst through the door, feeling the surge of emotions in the room.

"Anakin, what's going o-" He simply stared at the scene. Anakin had been doing so well, many of the padawans he had thought would not reach Knighthood were well on their way thanks to him.

Anakin let Carth go, and the boy couldn't scramble out the door fast enough.

"He wouldn't listen. The kid is impulsive, he's arrogant, not respectful. He could be an amazing fighter if only he would take instruction."

"And so that was instructing?" Obi-wan quipped.

"I'm sorry master," Anakin was genuinely disappointed. "I couldn't control myself. Or my student."

Obi-wan put his hand on his back. "You are very wise, my friend. And you will become a far greater Jedi than I have ever been. You'll do find Anakin.

"I hope so, master."

"Come on, there's a meeting now, and we're already late as is." Obi-wan directed Anakin towards the council chamber.

"And of course you'll blame me." Anakin shot back.

"Oh, of course, who else is to blame?" The master sarcastically remarked.

* * *

As Anakin entered the Chancellor's office, he was glad to see the old man, he had always known how to help Anakin feel better, though today he seemed...off.

"Anakin, I need your help. Please, sit, my boy." The Chancellor motioned.

He couldn't help but listen to the man's plea. "What is it, your excellency?"

"My son, I required the council's help with an important task. I need...information."

The young Jedi shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "What kind of information?" Anakin tread carefully.

"I am afraid some of the senators are harboring Separatist sympathies. I must know whether or not their loyalties lie with me or not. I have given this to the council already, if I may ask, can you retrieve the datapad with the list of suspected senator delegations?"

At first, this shocked Anakin, why would the Chancellor need that information? It seemed treasonous, however he only nodded. "Yes, Chancellor, I can."

"Good, Anakin, good. Bring it to me in the morning, you have the rest of the day to yourself." The old man kindly waved him out.

_"Padmé."_

_"I'm here, what's wrong?"_

_"I need to see you, now. Something happened with the Chancellor."_

_"I'm available now, hurry."_ She replied. She could feel the confusion in his mind, it was strange to her.

* * *

While Anakin was on his way to retrieve the datapad, he stopped at the Naboo Delegation office to meet with Padmé, she would know what to do. By now, Anakin had gotten so used to being there, that Dormé had given up trying to stop him, and he simply walked right in.

"Hello, my love." Padmé greeted her wonderful husband with a smile and a kiss. She noticed the look of distress on his face. Something was wrong.

Anakin noticed Padmé's security chief Captain Typho was in the room as well. As much as the man didn't like him, he could be trusted and knew what he was talking about.

"The Chancellor feels betrayed. He believes that some of the Senate Delegations have already started to conspire against the Republic, and he wants me to retrieve a datapad with the names of the suspected senators.

"That's treason!" Padmé gasped, trying not to be too loud, she couldn't be sure who was listening. "Anakin, you can't give it to him."

"I have to, I have no choice." Anakin didn't, he wanted nothing more than to destroy the thing, it was wrong.

"If I may," Typho spoke up. "the information could be useful to us as well. If the Chancellor wants it, maybe it could help with ending the war."

"You're right Captain. I have to know if Naboo or Alderaan or any of our other allied planets are under suspicion." Padmé knew that very well the consequences of this. And so did Anakin.

"No. I can't let you do this. If Palpatine were to find out, there's no telling what he would do to you." Anakin wouldn't let her be taken from him. Judging from the Chancellor's actions towards things like this, forgiveness of treason was not high on his list.

Padmé grabbed his hand. "I'll be fine, we'll make sure there are no traces. It'll be a well kept secret. Though Bail has to know eventually. Just get the datapad, and we'll copy it tonight. Then tomorrow morning you can give it to the Chancellor and he won't notice anything."

"Alright." Anakin decided after a while. "But I want it out of your hands as soon as possible, no traces connected to you whatsoever. Promise?"

The senator smiled. "I promise."

As Anakin left the room, Typho followed him out and tapped his shoulder. "Listen, this is reckless, but necessary. We've had our differences in the past but don't worry, there won't be anything left to trace."

"Thank you, Captain." Anakin thanked him as he walked out to retrieve the pad._ "Maybe he's not the stick in the mud I always thought."_

* * *

_**That**_** night...**_  
_

Padmé sat in the front room of of her apartment, waiting for Anakin to return. Now that they both had full days of work where they hardly saw each other, they could both take comfort in the cover of night. They didn't have to hide, and they could be together all night with no distractions. Suddenly she heard soft footsteps behind her. Anakin was home.

"Hello, my love." Her wonderful husband kissed her lovingly and held her in his arms.

"I heard you for once, you seem to be losing your stealth, Master Skywalker." Padmé smiled as she kissed him back.

"That's not possible, I was completely silent." Anakin was stunned, no one had ever been able to hear him like that before. Unless something was happening between him and his wife...

"What is it?" She noticed him lost in thought, she couldn't read his mind however, yet.

"Well, it seems like our connection is growing. You could be a bit Force-sensitive, if I'm not wrong, and I'm usually not." In all he had read, Anakin had only heard of this once. This was over 3,000 years ago, before even the Sith Empire invaded, back when the Order allowed marriage.

"Well, then I hope it lasts." Padmé couldn't help but smile as she pushed the hair out of her husband's eye. He was everything to her, she was so happy that he was here with her and not out in the war anymore. She couldn't stand it when he left. It was as if a part of her was missing.

As she brushed her hair out on the balcony, Padmé noticed Anakin watching her. "Ani, I want to have our baby back home on Naboo. We could go to the Lake Country where no one will know." She turned to him and smiled. "I could go early and fix up the baby's room."

He simply stared at her. "You are...so beautiful."

"It's only because I'm so in love." She loved him, he was so simple. To him, she was everything, everything he did was for her.

"No, no it's because I'm so in love with you."

"So love has blinded you?" Padmeé had trapped him.

Anakin laughed awkwardly. "Haha, well, that's not quite what I meant."

Padmé smiled. "It's probably true though."

Anakin pulled her into his warm embrace. "This baby is going to change everything. I guess I could start by going to Varykino early with you and fixing up the room."

Padmé screamed on the inside. "Really? Oh Ani that would be wonderful!" She then began to think more closely about the situation. "But when would we go? Neither of us have a moment's peace anymore."

Anakin smiled. "Then we'll make time, my love." And with that he led her into the bedroom to share another wonderful night together.

* * *

_**In the**_** morning...**

As the council met earlier in the morning, Anakin noticed the many empty chairs filled with holograms of the masters who were out in the field. Masters Shaak Ti, Ki Adi Mundi, and Adi Gallia were the most recent to be absent from the room. Their ranks were thinning.

"The Chancellor has ordered an attack on the now Separatist world of Jabiim. This will be no small feat." Master Windu warned. "The planet's inhabitants are strong and their weapons and technology being supplied by Grievous and the rest of the Separatists. The Jabiimi resistance leader, Alto Stratus, is a monster. He claims that the Jedi and the Republic have ignored his planet's cries for help, and now that he is backed by the Separatists, he will stop at nothing to defend his home and bring us down."

"To lead this campaign, experienced leaders, we must have." Yoda concluded.

"I agree, I nominate Masters Kenobi and Skywalker to lead the attack." Master Plo Koon had always been a fair decision maker, and he had always had faith in Anakin's abilities.

Master Windu seemed to agree with the decision. "Does anyone object?" The master asked. No one raised their hands, probably glad the young Jedi would be out of their daily lives for a time.

After a moment of silence, Master Yoda spoke. "Settled, it is. To Jabiim, Obi-wan and Anakin will go. Take with you, reinforcements you must."

"But Master, who will we bring with us? All that is left are padawans." Obi-wan replied, he had a feeling he knew where this was going.

"Obi-wan, there are a group of padawans that have exceeded the expectations we have placed on them, however, their masters have been killed in battle." Mace searched Obi-wan's heart, he knew he couldn't turn it down. "They have no teachers at this point, however they are as strong willed and as willing to fight as any of us here. We have decided that they will accompany you during the assault."

Anakin was hesitant to answer, he stared at the floor and asked flatly. "What are their names?"

"Carth Owen, Mak Lotor, Kass Tod, Windo Nend, Aubrie Wyn, Elora Sund, Vaabesh, and I'm sure you know Va'an." Mace sat back in his seat as he watched Anakin's reaction.

"Master Toor was killed?" Anakin was stunned. He had known Jedi Master Abel Toor since he had arrived at the temple. When he had taken Va'an as an apprentice, Anakin had been overjoyed, there couldn't have been a better match between the young Togrutan and the Ithorian master.

"Yes, Anakin, I'm afraid so. To make matters worse, we have no idea how. He simply...disappeared. We have had to give up any search and assume the worst." Obi-wan felt his friend's pain. Death was not something Anakin took lightly. If he had any idea of what was to pass on the rain soaked world, Obi-wan would have had Anakin removed from the attack immediately. Unfortunately, they were playing right into the Sith Lord's hands...

"Fine." Anakin spat. "When do we leave for Jabiim?"

Yoda could sense the young Jedi's distress. "Leave in the morning, you do. Ended, this meeting is."

* * *

**Let me know what you thought about this chapter, I'm going on a trip to Gatlinburg, Tennessee until Sunday so I won't have anything new up this weekend, sorry! Thank you guys for all the reviews and I hope you guys are having a great first month of the year! **

**God bless!**


	8. Update 2

**Greetings, I'm really sorry it's taken me this long but I'm working on the next chapter right now! I've been on a vacation lately and so I haven't had my computer with me, and now that I'm home I've been so busy trying to catch up. Life just gets in the way I guess! But yes, I'll have the next chapter done by Friday, and I hope you all love it!**

**God bless!**


End file.
